User blog:Spleepoppetween/Its the Wiki's birthday! yay!
Yay the wiki is seven years old today! Whooo! I've only been here for a little more than two years and it's grown so much :D I just wanna say in celebration anyone who wants to should share their story on how they got into Breath of Fire, I thought that would be neat. I guess I'll start things off with me, when I was a kid my dad would bring over his snes so I could keep it for a while and play it (later on he gave me his other one that he had still in the box forever), one day he brought me three games, each an RPG. One was this weird game where you had to go around the world on a ship and trade sugar and stuff, and you could romance some important woman which is about all I can remember about that one. The other was this game which I sampled it in mid game from the last save which wasn't too good. All I remember is you were this guy in this town and there was like lava everywhere around it, the background was completely black and I couldn't figure out what to do so I didn't care for that one too much. The last one was this game called Breath of Fire II, this game I tried mid game too but this one seemed to have something going on for it. The save was right after you got out of Wyndia, I remember getting into a battle and seeing the moving sprites and the colourful characters and environment was great compared to the last two games which had no context to what I was doing. I told my dad I wanted that one and I kept it, after that it was one of the few games I owned and my favourite, I would spend a lot of time into that game playing it over and over learning new secrets about it. After years and years of only having access to that game I grew curious of the others, I only knew there must of been a first game as this is the second but I knew nothing of the others. So around two years ago I moved and with that I finally got the internet for the first time in my life which was a amazing, and I came across this place. The wiki was pretty bare and empty but I learned there was more than two games so I searched for them. I found Dragon Quarter and bought it but had to download 1, 3, and 4 (which I will be actually buying when I get enough money for them) as I could not find them anywhere. I played them and realised how much I love this series, I started playing some of them around the time me and the only other active user User:Safetyninja1569 were at it fixing up the wiki. I ended up adopting it and becoming an admin and fixing it up so its not the default wiki layout and colour. This wiki started with 400 pages when I got here and now its more than 1,200, its grown a lot :D Anyway thats my boring story on how I got into the series, I hope people take the time to share their story too ^_^ Category:Blog posts